Jacob (Hogwarts student)
, - It is implied that Jacob and Angelica Cole have overlapping years at Hogwarts, meaning he most likely started Hogwarts in 1974 (to be a seventh year in the 1980-1981 school year) or later. As he got expelled before his younger sibling started Hogwarts in 1984, he must have started at Hogwarts by 1983. Great Britain or Ireland |died= |blood=Pure-blood or half-blood |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |family=*Father *Mother *Younger sibling |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Maple, dragon heartstring, ten inches |patronus= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Jacob's family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) }} Jacob (b. around 1963In order for the rumour of Jacob being a follower of Lord Voldemort to be remotely plausible to other members of the magical community, it would require Jacob to have been sixteen or seventeen at the time of his expulsion, as very few would believe Voldemort being interested in recruiting a child below the age of 16.Since he would have had to be expelled prior to Voldemort's downfall of October, 1981, the approximation of 1963 being his birth year gives Jacob seven years worth of magical education from 1974-1980 that he can have attended prior to his expulsion, a whole year for him to have been missing after running away from home, which is plenty of time for so many rumours to take shape and spread. It would also mean that Jacob would be old enough for the theory of him joining Voldemort to be plausible, but not so old that his younger sibling could not clearly remember earlier in his childhood when Jacob still lived with them before he was expelled.Since his apparently mysterious disappearance followed a conscious decision to run away from home, it is not unreasonable to assume that Jacob has not "been seen since" out of a desire not to be found. As such, it is extremely unlikely that any witch or wizard, regardless of talent, would know enough magic to cover one's tracks and stay hidden, let alone survive on their own, for any lengthy amount of time, with the possible exception being if one are on pair with the likes of Dumbledore. ) was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry circa the 1970s or early 1980s. Biography Jacob was born in Great Britain or Ireland circa the 1960s or early 1970s. He had one younger sibling. At age eleven, he went to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley, and caused Mr Olivander's favorite inkpot to explode when trying out wands. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an unknown period of time and was sorted into an unknown house. However, at some point during his later school career, Jacob began searching for the fabled Cursed Vaults, breaking all sorts of school rules and endangering the entire school in the process. Although the exact consequences of his search is was not widely known, his former peers and later students alike would discuss it long afterwards, chief among the many rumors being that he unleashed several curses upon the school, and even was cursed himself and that he eventually went mad. Ultimately, however, he was expelled from school. His expulsion was covered in the Daily Prophet. Shortly thereafter, he ran away from home and had been missing ever since. It was widely believed that Jacob joined Lord Voldemort following his disappearance. When his younger sibling eventually attended Hogwarts, they ended up being sorted into the same house he was, and were haunted by his negative reputation. Even so, Jacob's sibling rejected the idea of Jacob having ever had anything to do with "He Who Must Not Be Named", maintaining that Jacob loved his family, and he loved Hogwarts, expressing naught but concern for his well-being. Behind the scenes *Jacob is the older brother of the player's character in . The house he belongs to and his surname in the game are dependent on the ones chosen by the player for their character. *In the Beta mode of the game, there were scenes where the name Jacob was originally William. It's likely that the name was changed for the final cut of the game. However, it's unknown whether William was intended to be another character and older sibling of the player and Jacob, who was later cut from the game. It’s also possible it was changed because of Bill Weasley's presence. Appearances * Notes and references es:Jacob (Estudiante de Hogwarts) fr:Jacob (élève de Poudlard) Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts expellees Category:Unknown House Category:Males Category:Wizards